kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Script/Battle Raiden/English
This page is a sub-page of Battle Raiden (Script). It contains the English Script by Dynamic Designs. If you want to view Semerone's German script, click here. (The link will be added soon.) The English translation of "Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden" would actually be "Demon God Child Zenki - Battle Thunder", but for some reason the translators of this version chose to call it "Demon Child Zenki - Battle Raiden" instead. In a conversation between AzureKnight and me, she actually stated that "Demon Child Zenki" is actually the translated name the series was presented with on worldwide scale back in the nineties. Sometimes the series was also mistranslated as "Demon Prince Zenki". Whereas "prince" actually was a mistranslation of the character for "child", which was floating overseas for a very long time. But back to the topic. The English translation of Kishin Douji Zenki - Batoru Raiden was a project by Dynamic Designs, a small group which also translated a multitude of other lesser known Japanese games. Project Status As of February 2016, the final version 1.0 of the English translation has been released to the public by Dynamic Designs. It came as an ips-file and was announced both on "romhacking.net" and Dynamic Designs' official website. The English Script Contents * 1. Introduction * 2. Menus * 2.1 Main Menu * 2.2 CONFIGURATION * 3. Stage Intro * 4. Miscellaneous * 4.1. Hud * 4.2. Game Over and too many lives * 4.3. Transformation Sequence * 4.4. Tutorial * 5. Stages * 5.1 Stage 1-1 * 5.2 Stage 1-2 * 5.3 Stage 1-3 * 5.4 Stage 1-4 * 5.5 Stage 2-1 * 5.6 Stage 2-2 * 5.7 Stage 2-3 * 5.8 Stage 2-4 * 5.9 Stage 3-1 * 5.10 Stage 3-2 * 5.11 Stage 3-3 * 5.12 Stage 3-4 * 5.13 Stage 4-1 * 5.14 Stage 4-2 * 5.15 Stage 4-3 * 5.16 Stage 4-4 * 5.17 Stage 5-1 * 5.18 Stage 5-2 * 5.19 Stage 5-3 * 5.20 Stage 5-4 * 6. Ending Notes The English Script belongs to Dynamic Designs. All credit for it goes to them. I got the script by trying out all kinds of ingame situations and taking screenshots, then I wrote down the text. If you find any grammar or spelling errors, it's because they were present in the script and I wrote down the script in the exact way it was presented ingame. Please don't fix them here as this is just an accurate representation of the English translators' work. 1. Introduction Heh-heh-heh... So this is Enno Ozunu's Dragon Emperor Tomb, and the seal on the great and powerful dragon pulse. He who obtains the dragon pulse's great power... ...will become the supreme ruler of this world. I... Gh... Ghahhh...? It seems this seal won't be so easily undone. Just as I would expect of the seal of Enno Ozunu. How very interesting. I'll take my time and break the seal once and for all. A... Aaahhhhhh!! What was that!? Huh? It's too early to be so loud Chiaki. What the hell!? YOU!!! You climbed into my bed again, Zenki!! *!*!*!*! I'll really let you have it the next time I find you in here! Wait, we don't have time to sit here and fight like this. It was huge... Yes, a very big mountain. W-Was it Mt. Fuji!? If Mt. Fuji explodes, the woods and towns will all be burned. I'm sure that a great many people would lose their lives. Mt. Fuji is where that old fart Ozunu built a tomb, right? I always hoped to get a chance to destroy it, but it's protected by an especially powerful barrier! That's it! Someone must have touched master Ozunu's seal. Master Ozunu must have tried to warn me in my dream. I'm certain he wants us to go there and put a stop to it. Come on! We're going to Mt. Fuji right now, Zenki! Why should I!? I'm not going anywhere with you, woman! It doesn't matter to me what happens to you humans!! You're coming with me whether you like it or not!!! 2. Menus More content will be added soon. Category:Bilingual Content Category:Stubs Category:Testing and Cheats